Bad Mood
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Pernah Bad Mood? Pasti pernah dong . Nah! itu lah yang terjadi pada ItachiKeriputMesum! Apa yang membuatnya Bad Mood? Bagaimana buat mood nya baik? Tanya aja Kyuu!/ oneshoot! ItaKyuu, Lemon, Yoai, BL/ R&R?


Hai Readers~

Pernah bad mood? Pasti pernah dong? Nah itu lah yang terjadi pada Ryuu, karena bad mood ini lah, sebuah fic tercipta!

_Jreng!_

_Jreng!_

_Jreeeengg!_

.

* * *

.

**Bad Mood**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Mood © Ryuuki Ukara a.k.a Nadia

Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, Gaje, Lemon, Bahasa sesuka hati Author, Rame Typo(s), dan lain-lainnya

Rate: M

.

.

* * *

.

Itachi.

Seorang pemuda yang berstatus mahasiswa dan juga sebagai calon penerus Sharingan corp ini baru lah pulang dari sebuah Hotel berbintang tujuh(?) di Konoha. Wajahnya muram, dasinya ia longgarkan, kancing kemejanya terbuka, dan jas hitamnya dia sampirkan dibahu.

Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besar yang telah ia tempati selama hidupnya.

"Tadaima." Ujar pemuda berusia 20an itu dengan malas.

Kebetulan Mikoto yang juga baru keluar dari perpustakaan rumahnya melihat Itachi. Mikoto tersenyum manis pada anak sulungnya. "Okaeri Itachi-kun," sambut sang ibu.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

"Itachi-kun.. Kau mau kaa-san bawakan makan malam kekamar mu?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot kaa-san, aku mau tidur, jangan diganggu." Setelah itu Mikoto mendengar suara pintu kamar Itachi yang tertutup.

"Ha-ah, sepertinya Itachi lagi bad mood." Gumam Mikoto sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Itachi dengan mata berbinar segera menghampiri spring bed besar miliknya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah keatas spring bed.

"Ha-ah~" Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kalah dalam perancanaan tender dengan rivalnya sendiri sejak kecil,sekaligus sepupunya, Shisui. Memikirkan itu kepala Itachi berdenyut sakit mengingat kekalahan yang memalukan didepan orang-orang Uchiha kelas atas tadi.

Apa yang salah?

Rancangan, semuanya sudah sempurna, sangat sempurna!

Tapi kenapa bisa?

Kenapa bisa, dia kalah dengan sepupunya yang selalu pamer dan membuat dia kesal itu?

"Ck! Chikuso!" teriak Itachi geram.

Mungkin Author sarankan untuk mu, lebih baik kau tidur saja dulu Chi,.

Dan?

Itachi mendengarkan saran Author yang baik hati ini#plaak!

.

Betapa indahnya~ Betapa indahnya, alam mimpi yang dimasuki oleh Uchiha sulung. Bunga, kerajaan, tender dan Kyuubi. Karena begitu terbuainya dialam mimpi secara tidak sadar Itachi mengences nafsu saat memandang Kyuubi yang ada dialam mimpinya yang hanya menggunakan boxer dan sedang menggodanya.

"Kyuubi~" igau Itachi tak sadar.

Tapi.. Saat dirinya akan berhasil menyentuh tubuh orang yang dikaguminya sebuah suara membuat Itachi dengan terpaksa kembali kealam nyata.

"TEME! JAUHKAN TANGAN MU DARI 'ADIK' KU!"

"Diam lah Dobe!"

Mata Itachi terbuka, menampakan onyx kelamnya yang menyejukkan, taaapii.. tidak untuk sekarang. Onyx kelam itu penuh dengan amarah.

"Ck!" Itachi menyampingkan tubuhnya, dia menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan kembali mencoba tidur.

"TEME! AHH~"

Diam..

"AHH! J-jangan!"

"Ouch! Dobe! Kenapa tangan ku, kau gigit!"

Ohkeh! Cukup sudah! Yang di inginkan Itachi hanya satu! Hanya satu! Yaitu.. KETENANGAN!

Itachi berdiri, menarik ikat rambutnya dan membuang ikat rambutnya sembarang. Kepalanya begitu sakit ditambah ikat rambut sialan yang ia gunakan itu.

Itachi keluar dari kamarnya, ia berjalan kekamar yang ada disebelahnya.

'BRAK!'

"TE-

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" teriak Itachi kesal.

Adiknya serta sang kekasih, yang ada diatas ranjang langsung terdiam. Sasuke manatap tajam Itachi yang datang disaat-saat dirinya sudah 'hard'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baka Aniki!" Teriak balik Sasuke, dia menatap tajam Itachi.

Naruto kekasih Sasuke hanya terdiam dibawah Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke, sedikit takut dengan Itachi yang sedang mengeluarkan aura suram.

Itachi hanya diam, dia menatap adiknya, aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya disertai suhu udara yang mendadak turun drastis.

'GLEK'

Sasuke dan Naruto menelan ludah melihat Itachi.

"Aku. Hanya. Ingin. Ketenangan." Ujar Itachi disetiap penekenan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Itachi tersenyum menyeramkan, dia berbalik badan dan segera kembali kekamarnya. Setelah berbalik badan, Sasuke dan Naruto dapat melihat aura yang pekat berwarna hitam membentuk seekor monster yang mengerikan.

"You. Will. Die!" ujar monster yang keluar dari tubuh Itachi setelah berbalik.

"Te-Teme… Aku takut.." Ujar Naru ketakutan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada sang seme.

"A-aku juga.." Balas Sasuke. Sungguh bagi si bungsu, melihat Uchiha sulung dalam keadaan bad mood berarti mengundang moster, setan dan segala isi neraka untuk ke muka bumi.

"Apa perlu aku bilang pada Kyuu-nii?"

"Coba saja.."

"Baik.." Naruto langsung menggapai ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke kakaknya Kyuubi.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Malam tiba, Itachi tak mau kemana-mana selain dikamarnya dan berusaha untuk tidur walau dia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Padahal, suasana dirumahnya sudah sangat sepi.

Itachi menatap dirinya di cermin yang berhadapan langsung dengan spring bednya. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap cermin tersebut. Dapat dia lihat bahwa banyak makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan disekitarnya.

Bahkan Itachi dapat melihat dirinya yang begitu mengerikan dicermin, tapi dia hanya diam dan terus menatap tajam ke cermin tersebut, berhasil membuat makhluk-makhluk mengerikan disekitarnya bergidik ngeri melihat sulung Uchiha yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada mereka.

Pintu kamar Itachi terbuka dan menampakan Sasuke sang adik yang membawa nampan makanan. Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar kakaknya langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kamar Itachi yang sangat suram dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan berkeliaran disekitar tubuh Itachi.

"A-aniki.. Ma-makan malam.." Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke an berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar ketakutan karena melihat wajah Itachi yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari pada makhluk-makhluk yang ada disekitar Itachi.

Itachi menunjuk meja belajarnya, pertanda menyuruh sang adik meletakan makan malamnya disana. Sasuke berjalan cepat ke meja belajar kakaknya, setelah meletakkan nampan berisi air putih, nasi dan lauk-pauk, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dan menutup kamar Itachi dengan kasar.

Sasuke segera berlari kekamarnya, dia melompat ke ranjangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal.

"GAAAAAAHHH! ANIKI! WAJAH MU MENGERIKAN!" teriak Sasuke yang suaranya teredam karena bantal.

Mungkin lebih baik Sasuke melihat malaikat kematian yang datang padanya dan menunjukan wajahnya dari pada harus melihat wajah seram Itachi dalam keadaan bad mood!

.

.xXOXx.

.

"Apa urusannya dengan ku, kalau keriput itu lagi bad mood?" Gerutu Kyuubi pemuda 18 tahun itu, sambil memakan sukiyaki yang dibuat ibunya.

"Tapi Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii benar-benar butuh Kyuu-nii. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Itachi-nii dikuasai raja setan dari neraka." Ujar Naruto ketakutan.

Minato dan Kushina yang juga sedang makan hanya saling lirik, bertanya ada apa sebenarnya, lewat lirikan mereka.

Deidara yang lagi makan pun terpaksa menghentikan acara makannya untuk menjelaskan hal yang sedang dibicarakan kedua adiknya.

"Itachi kalah dalam perencanaan tender." Ujar Deidara sambil mengambil daging matang didepannya.

"Tender?" Ulang Minato tidak mengerti.

"Tobi bilang, Uchiha sedang membuat tender yang menarik. Dan Itachi ikut dalam perencanaan tender itu. Tapi sayangnya Itachi kalah dengan Shisui,"

Minato mengangguk mengerti, Shisui dan Itachi rival yang tak akan pernah akur hingga ada perang dunia ketiga didunia dan bahkan diakhirat.

"Bahkan, Sasori-danna yang tadi siang bertemu dengan Itachi saja diacuhkan.. Yah~ paling tidak, jika Itachi dalam mood yang biasa dia akan menyapa balik Sasori-danna dan bertanya tentang Kyuubi. Dan? Itu tidak terjadi sama sekali." Deidara mengakhiri bicaranya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Bukannya prihatin atau apa, Kyuubi hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan aniki –nya itu dan terus saja melanjutkan makannya.

'_Palingan besok pagi kalau ketemu aku, dia pasti kembali normal.'_ Ujar Kyuubi dalam hati, sedikit PeDe.

Makan malam dikediaman Namikaze pun kembali seperti biasa.

'_Semoga Teme baik-baik saja di rumah bersama Itachi-nii!' _doa Naruto dalam hati.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga di Uchiha seharusnya tidak takut dengan apapun, kecuali.. Itachi yang dalam keadaan bad mood. Anak sulungnya jika sudah bad mood pasti sangat mengerikan dan pasti akan lama sembuhnya.

"Err.. Itachi.. Sudah, lupakan saja masalah kemarin di Hotel." Itachi yang lagi memakan sarapan paginya menoleh kesang ayah.

Fugaku langsung menelan air ludahnya paksa, karena takut pada anaknya sendiri.

"Haha~ Why? Papa?" ujar monster disamping Itachi menggerling ke Fugaku, membuat Fugaku bergetar ketakutan.

Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Itachi sama sekali tak berani menatap sang kakak, dia merasa iblis yang membawa samurai dibelakang Itachi akan melemparkan semurai yang sedang dipegangnya jika melihat sang kakak. Jadi.. Dia makan sambil menunduk berusaha tak menatap kakaknya.

"Aku selesai." Ujar Itachi dengan suara serak, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruang makan menelan ludah mendengar suara yang seperti akan menjemput ajal mereka.

"Buabai~ Buabai~ Bro, mami and papi~" ujar monster besar dibelakang Itachi sambil berdadah ria pada Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Kami-sama! Normalkan mood anak ku!" mohon Mikoto pada Kami-sama.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Konoha University.

Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di area kampus menatap sebuah mobil _peugou RCZ _silver yang baru saja memasuki parkiran Konoha University. Tapi ada sedikit yang aneh dari mobil yang dilihat para mahasiswa ini, mobil _peugou RCZ _yang seharusnya keren kini sangat mengerikan, karena monster-monster dan iblis penghuni neraka sedang berduduk ria sambil melambaikan tangannya kepara mahasiswa. Makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu berada di atas atap mobil Itachi.

Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Mahasiswa lagi-lagi harus menatap heran, tapi kini disertai rasa takut. Itachi keluar dari dalam mobil disertai aura hitam pekat dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang mengikutinya hingga merubah background yang dilewati Itachi yang seharusnya kampus, berubah menjadi pemakaman.

Kyuubi berjalan sambil memakan apelnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan suhu yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Padahal hari sedang panas terik. Merasa dari mana suhu dingin ini, Kyuubi membalikkan badannya.

Kyuubi melihat Itachi yang sedang berjalan. Kyuubi menaikan alisnya saat banyak rombongan dibelakang Itachi, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi harus menelan kunyahan apelnya dengan paksa saat bisa melihat makhluk apa yang mengikuti Itachi.

Para monster, setan, dan iblis langsung tersenyum pada Kyuubi. Itachi melewati Kyuubi begitu saja tanpa menyapa.

"Morning Darling~" sapa para monster, setan dan iblis yang mengikuti Itachi pada Kyuubi.

'Puk'

Apel yang ada digenggaman Kyuubi jatuh, jantung Kyuubi berdetak cepat. "Kaa-san.. Kyuu ta-takut.." gumam Kyuubi pelan, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Itachi duduk sendirian disudut ruangan, sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian. Tapi, seluruh siswa tak mau mendekat ke Itachi yang ditemani makhluk dari neraka tersebut.

"Ki-kita a-akhiri mata pelajaran hari ini.." ujar Dosen yang masuk kekelas Itachi dengan ketakutan.

"Duadah Sir~" Makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu melambai ke sang dosen, membuat dosen itu berlari pontang-panting.

Seluruh siswa langsung berlari keluar tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Itachi.

Kyuubi dengan ragu-ragu mencoba masuk kedalam ruang kelas seniornya. Ia ingin menemui Itachi dan.. Mencoba membaikkan mood err, kekasihnya?

"Keriput.." Panggil Kyuubi.

Itachi mendongakan kepalanya perlahan menatap Kyuubi.

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat, dia merasa bahwa kakinya bergetar. Wajah Itachi sangat menyeramkan, bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada makhluk-makhluk yang ada dibelakang Itachi.

"Apa?" sahut Itachi ketus.

Biasanya jika Itachi seperti itu, Kyuubi akan marah besar, tapi.. Melihat Itachi yang bad mood untuk berbicara saja Kyuubi takut.

"A-aku.. A-Kau mau makan bersamaku?" ajak Kyuubi, dengan terpaksa Kyuubi memasang senyumannya yang bergetar ketakutan pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke Kyuubi.

Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya, Itachi sangat menyeramkan.

'GLEK'

Suara tegukan air ludah dengan paksa itu keluar dari Kyuubi yang kini sedang dirangkul Itachi.

"Cuit~ Cuit~" Itachi membalikkan badannya dan mendelik tajam para monster, setan dan iblis yang kini menjadi bodyguardnya.

Para makhluk itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan menganggukan kepalanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Itachi lewat tatapan tajamnya.

"O-oke bossu!" teriak makhluk-makhluk itu, setelah itu para monster, setan dan iblis pun diam tak menggoda Kyuubi dan Itachi lagi.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Kantin yang seharusnya ramai pengunjung itu kini hanya ada dua orang pengunjung. Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sedangkan makhluk-makhluk yang menyeramkan itu masih ada dibelakang Itachi.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Kyuubi merutuki dirinya yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya harus membuat mood Itachi membaik.

Wajah Itachi yang seram semakin seram, ketika kantin yang sepi pengunjung itu dimasuki seseorang yang dikenal Itachi dan juga Kyuubi.

Shisui.

Kyuubi merasa suhu udara yang ada diruangan itu sangat panas. Benar saja, saat ia memandang Itachi background dibelakangnya adalah neraka, bahkan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu membawa senjatanya masing-masing.

"Hai Chi~ Maaf ya kemarin! Itu bawaan lahir Chi, kalau aku bisa memenangkan tender itu!" ucap Shisui dengan nada mengejek.

Mata Itachi menyipit tak suka dengan omongan Shisui. Merasa bahaya, Kyuubi segera menarik Itachi pergi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mengharapkan Kyuubi bersikap keras seperti biasa dan tak acuh? Sedangkan Itachi dalam mood bu-bu-bu-bu-buruk seeekkkaaallliii. Bisa di rape serta dibunuh sekalian dirinya.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Kyuubi membawa mobil Itachi, dia tak bisa membiarkan Itachi membawa mobilnya sendiri dengan keadaan bad mood. Bahkan sejak tadi, Itachi mengoceh-entah apa- tentang Shisui dan hanya di angguki oleh Kyuubi dan makhluk-makhluk dibelakangnya.

"Mau kemana Chi?"

"…"

"Chi?"

"…"

"Itachi.."

"…"

"KERIPUT SIALAN!"

Itachi menoleh ke Kyuubi.

'GLEK'

"Turun."

"Hah?"

"Tu-Run"

ARRGGHH! Kyuubi merutuki dirinya, seharusnya dia harus bersikap manis agar mood kekasihnya membaik, tapi… Dia malah membuat mood Itachi makin buruk.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuubi menghentikan laju mobil milik Itachi. Itachi segera keluar dan berjalan ke semping untuk menggantikan Kyuubi mengemudi. Kyuubi keluar dari mobil kekasihnya, ia ingin marah pada Itachi, tapi wajah Itachi sangat menyeramkan saat menatapnya.

"Gomen," Itachi tak mendengarkan permohonan maaf Kyuubi dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Duadah~ Darling~" para makhluk-makhluk seram itu melambai ke Kyuubi sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Ck!" Kyuubi berdecak kesal. Dia berjalan sendiri menuju halte bus, padahal di jalan tol nggak ada halte bus - -'

.

.xXOXx.

.

"Kami mohon.. Bolehkan kami menginap disini.. Sampai mood Itachi kembali membaik.." pinta Mikoto pada sahabatnya, Kushina.

"Boleh saja. Tapi yang benar, Itachi moodnya belum membaik? Sudah sebulan loh!" Ujar Kushina.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sasuke mengangguk serentak.

"Bahkan mood Itachi makin buruk saja.." Ucap Fugaku.

"Hanya satu orang." Sasuke menatap Kyuubi yang ada didepannya. Sontak semua orang yang ada diruang tamu menatap Kyuubi.

"A-apa?" Sahut Kyuubi tak enak dipandangi terus.

"Kyuu-chan. Tolonglah keluarga Uchiha.." Pinta Kushina pada anaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana? Keri-eh! Itachi saja marah pada ku." Ujar Kyuubi sambil menunduk.

"Tidak mungkin. Baka Aniki tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan mu. Hanya saja bad mood yang dideritanya membuat semua orang seperti musuhnya, termasuk kau. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa meng-ehem-nya, mood aniki kembali membaik." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, seluruh orang disana pun mengangguk menyetujui Sasuke.

"A-apa? Baiklah.." Kyuubi menghela nafas berat.

Semuanya tersenyum manis pada Kyuubi.

.

xXOXx.

.

"Semoga berhasil Kyuu!"

"Jangan menyerah Kyuu-nii! Ganbatte kudasai!"

'BRUUMM'

Mobil _Mazda Takeri _kuning milik Deidara melaju pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian didepan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Keadaan rumah Uchiha masih tetap bagus, indah, bersih, hanya saja aura yang dikeluarkan dari rumah itu sangat pekat hingga membuat rumah mewah itu seperti sangat angker.

'Glek'

Kyuubi menelan air ludahnya, dengan terus saja mengucapkan kata 'semoga aku tidak mati', didalam hatinya. Kyuubi memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

.

'Krieet'

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampakan sosok Itachi berserta makhluk-makhluk seram dari alam entah berantah-bukan neraka lagi- berkumpul disana. Ternyata yang bad mood bukan Itachi saja, tapi semua makhluk yang ada didalam rumah itu.

Sambli menompangkan dagu serta menekan-nekan remote TV untuk mencari acara bagus, Itachi terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas.

"I-Itachi.." panggil Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya melirik Kyuubi sekilas lalu kembali menatap TV nya.

Merasa diacuhkan, kedutan di kepala Kyuubi muncul, mulutnya terbuka dan akan memaki Itachi, tapi seluruh makhluk yang di ruangan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kami. Tidak. Ingin. Di bunuh. 3 kali." Ujar makhluk itu bergiliran disetiap kata.

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya tak jadi berbicara. Kasihan juga dengan makhluk-makhluk yang harus bersama Itachi selama hampir sebulan. Memikirkan itu, Kyuubi bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa kau disini?" Tanya Itachi dingin.

Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Itachi dan duduk disebelah Itachi.

"Menjenguk mu."

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Tapi kau tampak muram,"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli."

"KERIPUT! KAU DIKASIH HATI malah.." Suara Kyuubi tercekat saat Itachi serta makhluk-makhluk yang menyeramkan dibelakang Itachi menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam.

Itachi kembali melihat TV –nya, ia membiarkan Kyuubi disebelahnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ha-ah.. Biasanya kalau seperti ini Kyuubi lah yang menganggap Itachi tak ada, dan Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Kyuubi menganggapnya ada, apa pun caranya.

'_Apa pun?'_ Kyuubi membatin, apa yang membuat Uchiha sulung menganggapnya ada?

Itachi berdiri dan membuat Kyuubi tergelonjak kaget. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi berjalan menuju tangga dan dia akan kekamarnya.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_ Kyuubi kembali membatin.

"Godai dia." Kyuubi menoleh kesampingnya dan menatap heran makhluk yang bahkan Kyuubi tak tahu apa.

"Huh?"

"Godai saja.."

"Benar! Godai saja Itachi.. Setelah itu pasti moodnya akan kembali membaik."

Kyuubi _sweatdrop_, ia yakin jika makhluk-makhluk disebelahnya adalah setan yang sedang manghasut dirinya.

"Sudah! Lakukan saja! Jangan pikirkan kami! Kami hanya khayalan mu saja!" ujar satu lagi yang ada didepan Kyuubi.

Keringat besar menggantung dikepala Kyuubi. Ia ingin menendang makhluk yang ada didepan, kiri dan kanannya. Apakah tak ada malaikat yang melarangnya dan memberikan saran yang lebih baik?

"Kalau kau berpikiran untuk meminta malaikat memberi mu saran, itu salah besar."

"Betul! Sejak kapan malaikat ada disamping mu?"

'DUAAK!'

Kyuubi kaget, ternyata dia bisa menghajar makhluk yang entah berantah tersebut. Buktinya makhluk berbentuk aneh berwarna hijau yang ada disamping kirinya kini tepar tak berdaya karena bogem mentahnya.

"Oke! Aku ikuti kata-kata kalian!"

"HORREEE! KITA BISA PULANG!" setelah itu satu persatu makhluk tak jelas apa jenis dan dari mana asalnya pun menghilang.

Kyuubi mengambil remote yang ada didepannya dan mematikan TV milik Itachi. "Dasar tidak hemat listrik!" gerutu Kyuubi.

.

Pintu kamar milik Itachi terbuka, menampakan pemuda berambut oren kemerahan berdiri. Jaket merah kulitnya dan celana krem yang dipakainya membuat gaya si Rubah sangat keren. Jika saja Itachi sedang di mood yang baik, dia akan menyerang Kyuubi sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mendiami ku?"

"Hn,"

"Jawab!"

"Apa urusan mu?"

"Itachi!"

Itachi menoleh ke Kyuubi. Wajah Kyuubi memerah menahan marah dan malu.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kyuubi mencoba membuka jaket merah kulitnya. Dia membuang jaketnya sembarang, membuat kaos putih tanpa lengannya sedikit menyikap dan menampakan perut Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya melirik datar Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghela nafas, biasanya kalau dia seperti ini pemuda 2 tahun diatasnya ini pasti langsung menyerangnya dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya lupa kalau dia adalah seorang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berjalan sambil membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya. Celana krem milik Kyuubi pun turun, menampakan boxer hitam dengan totol hijaunya terpampang. Wajah Kyuubi memerah, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi menggoda Itachi dan bersikap seperti Uke nakal.

Itachi masih menatap datar Kyuubi, hanya saja dia merubah duduknya yang kini berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menaiki ranjang Itachi, setengah berdiri didepan sang kekasih. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Itachi. Wajah Kyuubi perlahan mendekat ke wajah Itachi. Kini wajahnya dan wajah Itachi sangat dekat, Kyuubi bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Itachi menerpa wajahnya. Tangan Kyuubi bergerak menarik ikat rambut milik Itachi dan membuangnya.

'_Kau harus membayar ini semua keriput!' _rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati, dia sungguh tak mau melakukan hal ini sebenarnya. Tapi, dia tak tahan melihat Itachi yang harus bad mood dan harus ditemani makhluk-makhluk aneh itu lagi.

"Itachi," Kyuubi mendorong Itachi hingga mereka saling tindih di atas ranjang dengan Kyuubi yang ada diatas Itachi.

Wajah Kyuubi dan wajah Itachi masih berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, tapi Itachi masih saja menatap datar padanya.

'_Apalagi?' _teriak Kyuubi dalam hati. Dia akui bahwa dirinya yaoi, tapi sejak awal dia puber sampai sekarang, Kyuubi tak pernah tahu bagaimana Uke nakal melakukan tugasnya. Dia hanya tahu wanita nakal yang melakukan tugasnya. _'Tapi aku tak punya payudara!' _tambah Kyuubi lagi dalam hati.

Kyuubi melirik kebawah, tangan Itachi hanya diam di atas spring bed, tak bergerak sama sekali untuk memeluk pinggang Kyuubi.

"Ha-ah.." Kyuubi menghela nafas, digerakan tangannya ke lengan Itachi dan menarik tangan Itachi untuk memegang pinggangnya.

Kini tangan kiri Itachi ada dipinggang Kyuubi, tapi Itachi tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam saja.

'_Apa lagi?' _pikir Kyuubi bingung.

Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi, ia mencium bibir Itachi. Itachi tak membalas dan hanya diam. Tak merespon, Kyuubi melumat bibir bawah Itachi dan menyelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Itachi.

Diam.

Hanya itu yang dilakukan Uchiha sulung. Dia sama sekali tak membalas dan merespon Kyuubi.

Tak mau kehilangan ide, Kyuubi menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan Itachi.

"Ahh~" Desah Kyuubi tak tahan saat miliknya dan milik sang seme bergesekan.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuubi 'hard' tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Kyuubi kembali mencium Itachi dan menggesekan milik mereka. Setelah beberapa lama mencium Itachi yang tak juga membalas ciumannya, Kyuubi menegakan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas perut Itachi.

Itachi menatap datar Kyuubi, dari bawah hingga atas ia memperhatikan tubuh Kyuubi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi?" Tanya Itachi dingin.

Kyuubi menaikan alisnya, segitu buruk kah mood Itachi? Dalam keadaan yang biasanya akan membuat Itachi terbang ke langit ke tujuh, kini hanya merespon segitu saja?

Merasa kesal, Kyuubi langsung mencium Itachi. Tangannya menyelusup masuk kedalam celana pendek milik Itachi. Kyuubi menggenggam milik Itachi yang besar dan mengocoknya. Dengan masih menciumi Itachi, Kyuubi memanja milik Itachi dengan sensual mungkin.

Dan?

Itachi tidak juga 'hard'. Membuat Kyuubi sedikit panik, apakah Itachi berubah menjadi straight? Oh tidak, jika itu terjadi Kyuubi akan menembak kapala Itachi sekarang, si tuan straight yang biasanya memutuskan dan menghancurkan hati wanita setiap hari ini harus beryaoian dengan siapa lagi? Kalau bukan sama dengan paman keriput ini?

Otak cerdas yang biasa digunakan Kyuubi untuk membuat hal-hal aneh, berkerja cepat. Dia merekam bokep-bokep yang pernah ditontonnya saat jaman SMP dan SMA dulu. Dan?

Ting!

Ide masuk kedalam otak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berdiri diatas Itachi. Ia menurunkan boxer hitamnya dan menampakan miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang. Kyuubi kembali menduduki perut Itachi.

"Itachi~" Desah Kyuubi sambil meng_oral_ miliknya sendiri. Mengocoknya sesuai irama. "Ahhn~ Itachi~" Desah Kyuubi dengan wajah yang memerah dan peluh diwajahnya. _Blow job_ dilakukan Kyuubi pada miliknya sendiri membuat miliknya sudah sangat menegang dan siap akan 'keluar'.

"I-Itachi~ Ahh~" Desah panjang Kyuubi, _sperma _mliliknya menyemprot keluar dengan deras. Membuat wajah Itachi terkena cipratan _sperma_ Kyuubi cukup banyak. Tangan Kyuubi yang berlumuran _sperma, _dia oleskan kelehernya dengan gerakan sensual. Gerakan tangan Kyuubi menurun dan berhenti di dadanya sendiri.

Kyuubi memilin nipple –nya yang sudah mengeras dan masih berbalut kaos tanpa lengan miliknya. "Ahh~" Kyuubi mendesah panjang, sambil terus memilin nipple nya sendiri. Milik Kyuubi kembali menegang, tangan kanan Kyuubi turun kebawah untuk memanja miliknya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin nipplenya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Kyuubi tak bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Pertunjukan didepan nya sangat menarik, kapan lagi Kyuubi mau menggoda dengan gaya sensual dan menggairahkan?

Tapi tidak sekarang, Itachi masih ingin melihat sampai mana Kyuubi bisa menggodainya. Dan jika Kyuubi tak tahan lagi dan minta di sentuh, saat itulah Itachi akan menyerangnya habis-habisan.

"AHH~" Kyuubi klimaks, _sperman_nya menyemprot kembali ke wajah Itachi. "Ah!" Kyuubi kelelahan, dia terbaring diatas dada Itachi.

Tangan Kyuubi meraba selangkangan Itachi, dan dia tak menemukan Itachi 'hard'. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, Kyuubi melirik Itachi yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sial!" Kyuubi turun kebawah, menarik celana serta dalaman Itachi. Segera saja Kyuubi menggesekan miliknya dan milik Itachi bersamaan. "Ahh~ Ahh~ hhhaahh~ Ih~ 'Tachih~" desah Kyuubi yang sebenarnya menggoda, tapi Itachi masih tetap berusaha jangan terangsang lebih dulu.

Kyuubi kembali menegang, tapi tidak dengan Itachi. "GRRR!" Kyuubi mengerang frustasi.

Ditundukan tubuhnya keselangkangan Itachi. Kyuubi memasukan 'milik' Itachi yang besar kedalam mulutnya. Kyuubi menaik-turunkan kepalanya menghisap, dan menggigit milik Itachi.

Mata Itachi sedikit menyipit menikmati permainan Kyuubi, ia kembali berusaha agar tidak terangsang lebih dahulu dan masih ingin tahu sampai mana Kyuubi akan menggodanya.

"Mmmnnhh~" Desah Kyuubi tertahan, tangan kanannya mengocok miliknya sendiri dan tangan kirinya menggenggam milik Itachi sambil terus memanjakan milik Itachi.

Kyuubi kembali keluar sedangkan tidak dengan Itachi, bahkan 'hard' pun tidak. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Itachi yang masih datar, tubuhnya sudah lelah, dan dia ingin lebih dari Itachi.

Kyuubi butuh istarahat. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Itachi, nafasnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Diliriknya Itachi yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Hanya segitu?" sindir Itachi dingin.

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya, Itachi ingin mempermainkannya atau dia memang tak berminat menjadi yaoi lagi? Dua hal itu kini berputar dikepala Kyuubi.

"Khahh.. Aku lelah… Ter.. Hahh serah pada mu.. mauh hahh… Apa…" Desahnya kelelahan.

Kyuubi tak memohon, dia masih menjaga imej nya di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan, Itachi tak mau melakukan apa yang dia inginkan kalau Uke nya bahkan tidak meminta.

"HOOAAMM.." Itachi menguap lebar, membuat air mata menggantung diunjung matanya.

Dahi Kyuubi berdenyut kesal, dia tidak ada sedikit melakukan apa gitu? Pikir Kyuubi.

Itachi memiringkan tubuhnya mencoba tidur dan membelakangi Kyuubi. Dahi Kyuubi kembali berdenyut kesal.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi mendudukan tubuhnya dan menarik Itachi terlentang.

Itachi sudah tertidur, terbukti dengan nafasnya yang beraturan dan wajahnya sedikit damai.

'TWITCH'

"KERIPUT!" geram Kyuubi, dia menarik kaos biru Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi yang ada dibawahnya. Mata Itachi kembali terbuka, menampakan onyx kelam miliknya. "Ck, aku mau tidur."

Kyuubi merasa kalau matanya memanas begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Ia sudah menggoda Itachi dan membuang harga dirinya untuk sementara demi Itachi. Dan hanya ini? Hanya ini? Dia sudah tiga kali klimaks, dan men_suck_ tubuh Itachi agar terangsang dan ini yang dia dapat?

Kyuubi menundukan wajahnya menahan emosi, sehingga poni oren kemerahannya yang sedikit panjang menutupi wajahnya. Masih dengan mencangkram kaos Itachi, Kyuubi berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ia tahan dari matanya, ia sangat malu, malu karena untuk pertama kalinya dia menggoda seseorang. Dan ini yang dia dapat?

"Sentuh aku." Ujar Kyuubi.

"Hah?" Uh! Itachi tak bisa menahan suaranya yang kaget karena mendengar permintaan dari Kyuubi.

"Sentuh. Aku. I-Ta-Chi." Kyuubi menatap Itachi.

Senyum Itachi mengembang, senyum yang lebih tepatnya seringai mengembang diwajah Itachi.

Itachi menarik kaos Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi tertarik kearahnya. Dengan ganas Itachi mencium Kyuubi, tangannya memegang pinggang Uke tercintanya dan perlahan turun ke pantat bohai milik Kyuubi.

"Mmnnnhh~" Desah Kyuubi tertahan saat mulutnya didominasi Itachi.

Itachi menggerakan pinggulnya menggesekan miliknya dan milik Kyuubi yang sudah bebas. Itachi meremas-remas pantat Kyuubi, lalu tangan kanannya menyela ke belahan pantat Kyuubi dan mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan sejak awal Kyuubi menggodanya.

"Ahhh~" Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa jari panjang milik Itachi masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Nnnggghhh~" Kyuubi mengerang saat dua jari sekaligus memasuki lubangnya.

Itachi menarik Kyuubi dan menciumnya lagi, menjilat langit-langit mulut dan mengabsen deretan gigi -jari yang ada didalam tubuh Kyuubi, ia paksakan masuk dan mencari sesuatu yang di incarnya.

"AHH!"

Yeah! Itachi tersenyum senang, dia mendudukan tubuhnya membuat Kyuubi duduk dipangkuan Itachi. Itachi menjilat leher Kyuubi dan membuat _kissmark _disana, jari-jarinya ia keluarkan dari dalam tubuh Kyuubi.

Tangan kanan Itachi mengarahkan miliknya kelubang Kyuubi. "Itachi!" Kyuubi mengerang sakit saat kepala penis milik Itachi masuk kedalam tubuh Kyuubi.

"Tahan Kyuu.." Itachi menyikap kaos tanpa lengan milik Kyuubi keatas, menampakan nipple merah kecoklatan milik Kyuubi menegang. Itachi menjilat dan menggigit nipple itu sambil berusaha memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Kyuubi.

"Ahh!" Dengan keras Itachi menghisap nipple Kyuubi serta menggigitnya. "ITACHI!" Teriak Kyuubi saat milik Itachi berhasil masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan langsung menghantam titik sensitive miliknya.

Itachi memegang pinggang Kyuubi, ia menarik-turunkan pinggang Kyuubi.

"Ahh! Ahhnnh~" Desah Kyuubi tak tertahankan.

Itachi tersenyum iblis, dia terus menaik-turunkan Kyuubi dan mengeluar-masukan miliknya kelubang Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya bisa menjambak rambut Kyuubi dan juga mendesah, berkali-kali titiknya diserang Itachi.

"Itachi~" Itachi mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuubi yang memerah dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Itachi menarik Kyuubi turun hingga miliknya tertanam ditubuh Kyuubi, Itachi menjliat leher Kyuubi dan membuat _kissmark _ disana. "Chi~" Kyuubi memegang tangan Itachi yang ada dipinggangnya dan membuat Itachi berhenti menaik-turunkan dirinya. "Biar aku saja." Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Itachi dari pinggangnya.

Kyuubi memegang pundak Itachi, ia menatap Itachi sejenak lalu ia pun menggerak kan tubuhnya naik dan turun.

"Ahh! Ahh! Hahh! Ahh! Nnnhhh!" desah Kyuubi tak tertahankan dan makin menggila.

Tak mau diam, Itachi menggenggam milik Kyuubi dan mengocoknya. "AHH! ITACHI!" teriak Kyuubi yang tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Kyuubi.." Itachi menyeka keringat yang ada diwajah Kyuubi.

"Itachihh…" Kyuubi sudah sangat lelah, merasa kasihan dengan Uke nya, Itachi membaringkan tubuh Kyuubi.

"Dari sini biar aku saja." Itachi menaikan kaki Kyuubi keatas pundaknya.

Dengan kencang dan keras, Itachi menggerakan tubuhnya menghantam rektum milik Kyuubi. Tak lupa milik Kyuubi ia manjakan juga, hingga membuat Kyuubi membuka-menutupkan matanya merasa sangat nikmat.

"Itachihh~" Kyuubi menarik Itachi dan menciumnya. "Mmmnnhh~"

Selagi menikmati bibir Kyuubi, tangan Itachi menyelesup masuk kedalam kaos Kyuubi, mencari titik favoritnya selain titik yang saat ini ia hantam. Itachi memilin dan mencubit nipple Kyuubi, sedangkan tangan lainnya memanja milik Kyuubi dibawah.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, dia menyelusuri saliva yang turun dari mulut Kyuubi keleher dengan menjilatnya. "Ahh~" desah Kyuubi membuat Itachi terbang.

"Kyuubi." Ujar Itachi saat dirinya akan sampai.

Kyuubi mengangguk dan menarik Itachi dalam ciuman. Lidah pun saling bertautan.

"AHHH~ ITACHI!" teriak Kyuubi saat dirinya klimaks.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi menggigit leher Kyuubi saat dirinya klimaks didalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ahh~" Kyuubi dapat merasakan _sperma _milik Itachi yang beberapa kali menyemprot didalam rektum nya.

Tetes-tetes keringat jatuh dari tubuh Itachi. Itachi menatap wajah Uke nya yang manis disaat seperti ini. Sungguh menggairahkan!

Mata Kyuubi melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang menegang didalam tubuhnya.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan pikir kita hanya sampai disini saja Kyuu. Malam ini akan panjang." Itachi membalikan tubuh Kyuubi, hingga kini sekarang Kyuubi menunggingi Itachi.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhnn! Itachi!"

"HAHAHA!" tawa setan Itachi menggelegar dikamar yang luas itu.

"KERIPUT!"

.

.xXOXx.

.

'Ting Tong!'

Suara bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, membuat dua sejoli yang sedang tertidur lelap, terbangun.

"Nggnnghhh.." Erang Kyuubi sambil menggosok matanya dan mencoba sadar. Tangan Kyuubi meraba apa yang ada didepannya. _'Huh? Sejak kapan ranjang ku ada didekat dinding?'_ merasa heran, Kyuubi membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menatap kulit putih didepannya.

Itachi yang sedang memeluk Kyuubi terbangun, dia menundukan kepalanya melihat Ukenya yang sedikit heran. "Kyuu?"

Kyuubi langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi.

"WHAT THE-KERIPUT!" Teriak Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Itachi.

Itachi mendudukan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum manis pada Kyuubi. "Ohayou Kyuu-chan~ My darlin'~ Baby gujigujigujigu~" Sapa Itachi sambil menggoda Kyuubi.

Mata Kyuubi menyipit. Dia benci melihat Itachi seperti itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hn? Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya? Kenapa kau datang kerumah ku dan menggoda ku Kyuu-chan~?"

Kyuubi berkedip, sambil mengingat hal-hal apa yang terjadi semalam. Ingat dengan kejadian semalam, Kyuubi menatap kebawah, melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat saat dia menyadari kalau ia tak bercelana dan kaos yang dipakainya adalah milik Itachi, dan kebesaran.

"Kyuu?" Itachi berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Ja-jangan mendekat." Pinta Kyuubi masih shock.

'Ting Tong!'

"Ada tamu.." Itachi mengambil boxer hitam bertotol hijau milik Kyuubi dan melemparnya pada yang punya. "Pakai pakaian mu sebelum keluar." Perintah Itachi sambil memakai kemeja yang tergantung dibelakang pintunya dan berjalan keluar.

Kyuubi menatap punggung Itachi. Sejujurnya pikiran Kyuubi sekarang adalah kosong, dia masih shock dan dia masih butuh hal-hal yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia menggoda Itachi? Dan… Sejak kapan dia takut pada Itachi?

"Arrggh!" geram Kyuubi kesal, dia mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Itachi.

.

.xXOXx.

.

Pintu rumah terbuka, segera saja keluarga yang mempunyai rumah mewah ini -alias Uchiha-berbalik badan dan menatap orang yang membuka pintu untuk mereka.

Uchiha Itachi.

Untuk pertama kali melihat, Uchiha-selain Itachi- sudah bergetar ketakutan, kalau saja Kyuubi gagal membuat mood Itachi membaik. Dan…

Kyuubi berhasil!

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke menatap binar ke Itachi yang kini bagaikan badut yang ada di pesta ulang tahun anak-anak kecil. Err.. maksudnya, mood Itachi sudah kembali normal, dengan tanda-tanda matanya yang selalu berbinar dan pipinya yang memerah dan… Lupakan!

Kembali ke aslinya!

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke menatap Itachi dari bawah sampai atas, lalu mata mereka menoleh kedalam mencari sesuatu.

"Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak ada lagi.." Ujar Mikoto memastikan.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya sambil menguap lebar. "Kaa-san, ada apa?"

"Mood mu, sudah membaik Itachi-kun?"

"Hn,"

"Yokatta! Kaa-san kira kita harus hidup bersama makhluk-makhluk aneh itu terus menerus.." Ujar Mikoto sambil menghela nafas lega, begitu juga dengan Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Mana Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Fugaku sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Dikamar." Jawab Itachi santai sambil berjalan ke arah tangga.

Sasuke menyeret koper miliknya. "-ehem-Ada yang… ehem-lemonan-ehem.. sepertinya.." Sasuke melirik Itachi yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu! Kau pasti juga kan, Otouto?" Ujar Itachi sambil menaiki anak tangga.

"Ne~ Aku tidak bisa.." Itachi berhenti menaiki anak tangga dan berbalik badan melihat adiknya yang lesu.

"Nande?"

"Dei-nii, memata-matai ku.." Ucap Sasuke lemas, sambil melewati Itachi.

"Hn. Kasihan." Setelah itu Itachi kembali menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

.

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah masuk, Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera ke ranjangnya.

"Ha-ahh~" Itachi menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakiannya semalam.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bosan.." Itachi melirik Kyuubi.

Alis Kyuubi naik sebelah dan kemudian kedutan bersarang dikepalanya, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Itachi. "Tidak."

"Ayolah Kyuu.."

"Masa bodoh. Aku mau pulang.." Kyuubi segera keluar dari kamar Itachi.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu dia mendudukan tubuhnya. "Dasar Uke pelit!" gerutu Itachi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.xXOXx.

.

"Kyuu-chan.. Apa kau mau sarapan dulu?" Kyuubi yang sedang menuruni anak tangga langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Tidak perlu.." Kyuubi pun kembali menuruni anak tangga.

"Oi Kyuu! Aku bisa mengantar mu!" Teriak Itachi sambil menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, mengejar Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berbalik badan dan menatap tajam Itachi. "Ck!" Segera saja Kyuubi mempercepat jalannya menuju pintu rumah.

'Ting Tong! Ting To-

"Kyuubi?" Kyuubi yang akan keluar dari rumah Itachi langsung terdiam melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

"Shisui?" Ucap Kyuubi heran, melihat sepupu Seme nya ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau ada disi-

"Kyuubi!"

Shisui dan Kyuubi langsung menatap Itachi yang ada dibelakang Kyuubi.

Shisui langsung saja menyeringai melihat sepupunya yang berhasil dia kalahkan dalam perencanaan tender sebulan yang lalu itu.

"Hai Chi!" sapa Shisui.

Itachi membeku saat Shisui ada didepannya. Ingatan tentang kekalahannya dalam perencanaan tender menguak diotaknya, membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah rengutan tidak suka.

Kyuubi berkedip beberapa kali. Ini memang kenyataan atau khayalannya kalau Itachi mulai bad mood dan dibelakangnya ada gerbang hitam yang terbuka, dan makhluk-makhluk yang semalam menghilang kembali datang dengan rengutan yang luar biasa mengerikan?

Suhu udara menurun drastis, Sasuke yang ada didalam kamarnya segera keluar dan mendapati Itachi yang membeku, Shisui yang menyeringai dan Kyuubi yang mematung sambil berkedip bingung.

Fugaku yang baru mendapat telpon dari adiknya, kalau Shisui keponakannya datang. Segera saja ia keluar dari perpustakaan , dan mendapati hal yang membuat kepala keluarga dirumah itu bergetar ketakutan.

Itachi kembali bad mood, dan?

Gerbang _gehenna_ alias gerbang penghuni makhluk-makhluk tak jelas terbuka, dan membuat para penghuninya keluar dan berkumpul dibelakang anaknya, Itachi.

"K-Kyuu-chan.." Panggil Mikoto meminta bantuan pada calon menantunya.

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika kesadarannya kembali. Dia melirik Shisui yang menyeringai mengejek pada Itachi.

'_Sial! Masa' lagi?' _Teriak Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Oh.. Masih marah ya Itachi-kun? Hm.. Padahal aku benar-benar tak menyangka loh, kalo aku yang memenangkan perencanaan tender untuk Sharingan corp.." Sombong Shisui kambuh.

Mata Kyuubi menyipit tak suka melihat Shisui, apa lagi yang dikatakan Shisui barusan. Kyuubi sungguh tidak suka!

Sesetan-setan nya Kyuubi*author dibakar Kyuubi*, si oren tuan sok gak peduli ini paling marah kalau ada yang membuat Itachi kesal. Karena.. Seumur hidup Kyuubi bersama Itachi, sekali pun Kyuubi tak pernah membuat Itachi kesal.

"Oh ya Chi.. Apa kau dengar yang dikatakan paman Madara? Kalau aku itu sangat hebat dari pada diri-

'DUUAAKK!'

Shisui jatuh tersungkur dengan pipi yang membengkak dibogem Kyuubi.

"Sialan!" Teriak Kyuubi pada Shisui. "Kau! Jika saja aku membawa alat dari labor ku, sudah ku jamin Uchiha akan berduka cita!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menunjuk tepat dihidung Shisui. "Gara-gara kau! Aku jadi harus melakukannya lagi!" Jerit Kyuubi pada Shisui.

Shisui menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Bisakah.. Kalian semua kembali kerumah ku? Akan ku urus Keri-eh Itachi." ujar Kyuubi sambil berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang masih membeku dengan masih menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas.

Makhluk-makhluk yang ada dibelakang Itachi bersorak gembira dan kembali masuk kegerbang.

"Arigatou Bossu!" teriak para makhluk lalu menutup gerbang yang terbuka karena mood Itachi yang memburuk.

Itachi diseret Kyuubi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah dikamar…

"Ah~ Itachi~ I-Ta-Chi~"

"Kyuubi."

"KERIPUT!"

"AHH~ ITACHI~"

"HAHAHA!"

Suara-suara aneh memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Itachi begitu senang jika moodnya diperbaiki oleh Kyuubi. Dia akan sering-sering bad mood jika Kyuubi bisa menjadi 'nakal' kalau seperti ini.

* * *

.

.**The End**.

.

* * *

T.T

Bagaimana? Yang diatas itu ekspresi Ryuu waktu bad mood... Cantik Ya?*gampared*

Nah sekarang yang Ryuu minta Cuma satu nih...

Mana Reviewnya? Hayo~ Hayo~

Kalau gak Review kunai melayang loh~ *dibakar duluan*

Bagi silent reader thanks udah baca ^^

Tanpa kalian diriku bukanlah apa-apa *jiiah~ kata-katanya*

.  
Sahhh~ **Mind to review?**

****.


End file.
